Gurantula
The Gurantula (sometimes misspelled as Gargantula) is a spider-type Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. Overview The Gurantula is a Spider-type Zoid, and is one of the earliest Zoid types. Designed for reconnaissance and exploration, the Gurantula's form gave it numerous advantages in these areas, over other Zoids of its era. The Zoid is incredibly fast; at 330 km/h, it is one of the fastest land-based Zoids ever created. It also possesses a high level of agility, able to rapidly shift position and evade enemy fire. The Zoid is also capable of burrowing into soft sand to conceal itself, as well as to stage ambushes of other Zoids. However, in comparison to later Zoid designs, the Gurantula is both weakly armed and armored; its spindly legs and fragile motive systems are vulnerable and prone to damage. Likewise, its light weapons are far from effective against modern Zoids. Battle Story Appearances One of the first Zoids to be deployed, the Gurantula first appeared in the ZAC 1930s, alongside other early designs like the Garius and Elephantus. Unlike earlier Zoids, which were designed as straightforward infantry machines, the Gurantula found its specialty in reconnaissance and strike operations. Like many other early Zoids, the Gurantula was rendered obsolete by the introduction of human technology in the ZAC 2030s. The Gurantula was retired by ZAC 2035, but its design would later influence the Guysack. Media Appearances Video games Gurantula appeared in the Game Boy Color game Jashin Fukkatsu! Geno Breaker Hen (Evil God Revived! Geno Breaker Story), where they were common 'wandering monsters'. UK Zoids Comic The Spiderzoid was one of the earliest Zoids used by the Zoidaryan Empire in its campaigns of conquest and expansion. Spiderzoids had served for centuries, if not millennia, as a basic part of their armies. Even after the fall of the Empire, they remained a key element of the Blue Zoid forces. In a duel with one of his rivals, Namer used a Spiderzoid to defeat a larger and obstinately superior Giant ZRK. A large number of Spiderzoids were captured by Redhorn and Mammoth, and force-mutated into Red Zoids. Renamed Tarantulons, they were inducted into the Red Zoid army. Models Zoids: The Pre-Hysterical Monster-Machines The Gurantula was released as part of the Zoids: The Pre-Hysterical Monster-Machines line. This version was unnamed. Zoids (1983) Released as part of the Zoids (1983) line, the Gurantula kit comes on three frames (two of which were re-used by the Guysack), along with a small wind-up motor, cockpit, canopy cover, six rubber caps, a small chromed pilot and label sheets. The Gurantula is molded in gray, black, and white. The head was shared with a number of other early Zoids like the Glidoler and Elephantus. The Zoid uses a simple wind-up motor for its motion; once wound, the Gurantula will walk forwards with a skittering, spider-like motion. The head can be manually positioned. The Gurantula, like the other early ‘whitehead’ Zoids, can be equipped with the optional weapons and equipment released in the Zoids Remodeling Set. Spider-Man and Zoids The Gurantula was released in Europe as part of the the Spider-Man and Zoids line. It bore the name Spiderzoid. No changes were made to the model. A second version of the Spiderzoid was released as a part of the in 1986. This version was named Tarantulon. The model was coloured in red and silver, while the head was replaced with a red version of the head used by early Imperial Zoids, such as the Molga and Iguan. Robo Strux The Gurantula was released in the U.S. as part of the Robo Strux line, under the name Legz. It was identical to the Tarantulon, the only change was that the packaging features the Robo Strux logo. Zoids 2 The Gurantula was released as a part of the Zoids 2 line in the mid 1990s, again under the name Tarantulon. This version was recolored in black, white and yellow with chrome silver legs. Despite the name, this version retained the original "whitehead" cockpit of the 1983 version. Starzeta The Zoid was planned to be released as a part of the Starzeta line. But did not see wise release. Toy's Dream Project The Gurantula was released in 2006 by Toy's Dream Project in a boxed set along with the Garius, Elephantus, Glidoler, and Aquadon. There were no changes to the mould. Rebirth Century The kit was released under the name "Ex-Gurantula" as part of the Rebirth Century line. This model was larger and had more weapon mounts than the previous ones. MZ This Zoid was released by Tomymate as a MZ and was called the Gurantula Newtype. The Zoid was coloured blue and white. ---- Category:Zoids Category:OAR Category:OJR Category:OER Category:Zoids MZ Category:Zoids 2 Category:Zoids: Rebirth Century Category:Helic Republic Zoids Category:Toy's Dream Project Category:Whitehead Category:Spider-Type Zoids Category:Lightweight Zoids